The Rebel's Log
by Spark Of Evening's Blossom
Summary: This log will appear in front of you if WizardCity punished you for no good reason or you wish to share your side of the story. Did you ever wonder why Professor Balestrom was a frog? This log is meant to be read!  Amber LifeBreeze DISCONTINUED


The Rebels Log

This log will appear in front of you if WizardCity punished you for no good reason or you wish to share your side of the story. Did you ever wonder why Professor Balestrom was a frog? Or why a seraph or judgment appears near the Commons Lake? This log is meant to be read!  
>Amber LifeBreeze<p>

Ribbit, Ribbit! Hoot, Hoot!

October 15

James LionBreeze was at it again. My name is Reed IronHeart of Myth and I have a special gift that made James jealous. I could transform things into animals, but only when I was mad. He started sending creatures after me. I was running, running from the cyclops and humongofrog he had turned on me. It was night, after curfew. I had stubbed my toe several times on Bartleby's roots. James was closing in with his horrible goons. I heard the excited chattering of Professor Balestrom. I ducked behind Bartleby and hid. The faint low from a lantern edged around the tree. Professor Balestrom gave an Oh my! And I looked to my left. James was in his pajamas and being changed by his own minions. "Professor Balestrom, Reed made them do it. He's hiding behind Bartleby!" I heard the sound of footsteps and James, Leo the guard, and Professor Balestrom strode to my hiding place. Professor Balestrom was an English gentleman with crazy dyed purple hair, a purple top hat and old fashioned purple suit. "Mr. Ironheart, explain yourself!" Prof. Balestrom ordered sternly. "James set up his minions on me, and chased me! Then when you guys showed up he turned it around and framed me!" I blurted out. "Reed Ironheart, for manipulating others minions and making them chase their creators, you are expelled!" Headmaster Ambrose declared. I felt green. Why me! James should be expelled! I saw red and the next thing you know a parrot was flying into the sky. The bench next to James had disappeared. I turned to glare at Balestrom and what do you know? He turned into a green frog with a purple hat and suit with purple spots. I was delighted! "Gamma!" Ambrose called out. A teenager who seemed to have just graduated stepped out of the shadows. "Gamma, could you write in the books that Reed Ironheart is expelled?" I saw red again and Gamma was an owl in a graduation cap. I laughed and opened a portal to Dragonspyre.

They deserved it! I was framed!  
>Reed Ironheart<p>

Rubies

January 6  
>Hello. My name is Kat BrownLegend, but my friends call me Kitty-kat because of my soft attitude. Rephrase, they used to call me Kitty-kat because of my soft attitude. They were the kind of friends that no matter what I said they would still be my friend. I go to the Life school. I am really curious. Did you know that the phrase 'Curiosity killed the Cat' was based on what happened to me? Anyway, back to the cool afternoon of January.<p>

I clicked my heels on the cobbled roads that traced WizardCity. I had already mastered Life and was working on fire. My friends made me sign up because they think I need to get some attitude. The Fire school is really hot. I slid into my seat next to Dalia Falmea (yes the professor, but that is in the future) and Seirra Lockwind. Sierra shot me a cool breeze. She specialized in the Storm school. I listened to the dull droning of Professor Graftine. He was saying some harsh words about keeping our Fire Elves under control. I stifled a giggle, remembering that mine had almost hit his ear with an arrow. Dalia started taking out her wand with many others. Time to practice. I took out my wand and heard the squeak of 'sorry'! An arrow had cut into my hand. "Ms. Brownlegend, please go to the life school at once!" came Mr. Graftine's stern reply. I slunk out of the room and hurried over to the life school (which was more appealing, not nearly as hot). I felt too weak to heal it. One death wizard growled at me. I guessed I had sprayed some blood on his new outfit. A mumbled a faint apology and burst through the doors. Professor Janet Grayheart cast a unicorn, which sprayed the whole class with dust. My wound healed. The bell rang. I scrambled out the door before the stampede Dalia came up to me. "Professor Ambrose has your books and satchel, Kitty-kat," she whispered and hurried off. I sighed and trudged to Professor Ambrose's room. Here was an argue going on. I made the biggest mistake in my life and listened. "Ambrose, the kids might find out that the Ruby Cove behind the Golem Tower contains Rubies that grant immortality!" Mr. Graftine's voice was strained. "Yes, you are right, Jack. We must act-" Ambrose was interrupted by Janet. "Someone is listening in on us," and the door flung open. It hit my nose with a crunch that made my stomach flop. Blood flowed freely down my face. "Kat Brownheart, you are expelled!" Ambrose said immediately. "And you are to never set foot in Ruby Cove!" "There is a portal outside. It will take you home," Mr. Graftine said. I was sure I was in a trance and I walked out and onto the portal. Water swirled around me and I heard the mumble from Sierra, "Curiosity killed Kat." That tore a wound in my heart. A head taller than her, my brother Nathan pushed his way through the crowd. I could barely see that horror on his face through the thick mist. His hands reached for me and I heard the scream of, "Kat!" before it all went blue.  
>~ six months later ~<br>I had finished putting the puzzle of the Ruby Cove together. The rubies were what granted the teachers a long life so that they could teach for a long time. And one day I heard the expression, 'Curiosity killed the Cat'. The unhealed wound in my heart that Sierra had ripped open with her sharpened words split open again. What right did they have to destroy the life I made from being a poor orphan who lived on the streets to a grandmaster wizard? I could keep a secret. And then that horrible phrase. I guess the wizards came down to earth and when they said Curiosity Killed Kat the humans suspected that they had grammar issues and thought they had said Curiosity killed Cat, instead of Kat, so they started saying Curiosity killed the cat.

Kat Brownlegend

The Necromancer's Door

August 2

My name is Ginger Winterbreeze. Unlike most people think, I am in fact not a thaumaturge but a necromancer. I seconded as a theurgist. Headmaster Ambrose, the teachers, and the majority of the grandmaster students were wary of me, they said I was becoming too powerful behind my back. I heard. Confession time; I set up a vampire to spy on them. I also was too powerful. Unlike most people writing in this book, I would take back what I did. It was horrible.

Life and death combined would mean a closer step to what I wanted; invincibility. Most wizards hated their opposite, fire and ice, storm and myth, life and death. Balance does not have an opposite. You don't see much of them because my story will explain. They are basically extinct. Back to story time.

The vampire came back to me. He spoke into my mind. "Headmaster Ambrose was this close from seeing me," the vampire showed in my mind the recap of events. "I could not get any information." I gave a quick nod and dismissed him. I would use Grant, my fierce hound. No one would be interested in a puppy slinking in the shadows. Vampires were a creature that someone would look at. I teleported back to my house from the dusty, sunny Krokotopia scene. Defeating Kroks could wait. It was dark and gloomy. Perfect. Grant was prowling around the house like a tiger, but came barreling at me with puppy joyfulness. He knocked me over and stood on my stomach. "Hey, Grant! Can you do me a favor? Go through the portal and . . . Act like a lost puppy that no one would want to see and report conversations about me to me!" I opened a portal to the commons and Grant disappeared through it. He could sniff out Headmaster Ambrose. You'd rather have and angry Cyrus Drake after you than a fierce hound. They can really track you. I wish I hadn't.  
>~two hours later~<br>Grant appeared through a swirling blue vortex that opened up in the ground. I was patrolling the Vigrid Roughlands. See what I meant about being a fast learner? Scary. He whispered to me, "If she gets to Marleybone in the span of a month, expel her. This is getting out of hand." Grant looked at me, one ear down, head tilted to the side. He was waiting. I got up and packed everything in my pack, even my house which I stripped down to wood. Headmaster Ambrose would burn this place, searching me. He rarely goes from his grandpa-like personality side, but when he does, you do not want to be in the path of his tornado. I picked up Grant and stepped into a portal. Light swirled around me and died, leaving me in the Dark Cave, next to lord Nightshade's tower. At the time, there were no monsters there. It was my favorite place. I unzipped the bag, expecting a zillion bloodbats to fall out. Do not breed them. The untamed ones suck your blood. Fortunately, nothing did. I stuck my hand in, grabbing a couple potions. There were two short, purple glass ones containing a murky blue liquid and a long, elegant vial made out of clear glass blown into an intricate design. I uncorked the long, thin one and sniffed it. There was a nice, burning smell to it. I turned it over in my hand and saw the Baazar label. It was the right one. The vial contained a spell; power nova. I raced alongside the cliffs, waves vibrant and alive, thrashing against the rock. I set the vial down on a layered rock and started rummaging in my bag for my favorite wand (I did not have it on me because it is not the most helpful in battle. I nearly turned the bag inside out trying to find it. "Idiot! Idiot, idiot IDIOT!" I whisper-shouted to myself, realizing the wand was in my abandoned house. "Grant, keep watch," I turned to Grant. He nodded. I opened another portal. At first, I thought something was wrong with it.

I landed in a place that was burning, but salty tidal waves were rising up from the ocean and putting the licking flames out before they could really pin the three-story building of smoking wood to the ground. A ruff voice called out, "There the witch is!" One of the younger male attackers turned around and and triumph lit his stormy eyes. He pointed his blade at the sea, then at me. A tsunami rose out of the gloomy waves that surrounded my island. I could only wait as the wave would crash on me and break my neck.

I see that you do care, and you are still reading. In case you were wondering, I didn't die. Instead, an icicle fell smack on my head. If I do say so myself, I have a pretty strong head (but I'm not strong headed, which is a name people call other people) and the icicle shattered. My eyes flew open. One of the older attackers was running up to the young one who raised the tsunami. "Can it, Jacob! Headmaster Ambrose wants her alive!" He yelled in a thin voice. I looked up. The saltwater had froze completely. It looked nice and cozy, like a cave. My eyes edged around the side. All the attackers, minus a few had started coming. I sighed and shot a bolt of gray light at the frozen wave that separated us. Cracks webbed around the frost. I really was seeing a future for it in my new house. No matter, I had to get away. Chunks of ice heavy enough to hurt my head real bad were falling. I know because one of the chunks broke my metal wand in half. Metal! Are you serious?

I ran along the cliff, edging towards the house while the attackers were busy with ice chunks. The flaming embers that used to be my house had completely devoured the west wing. They might have burned my wand. Probably not. I stepped among falling pieces of wood. An abstract sculpture of the glass case that held my wand was buried under an inch of flaming wood. The heat was making sweat drip off my nose as I carefully not to burn myself removed pieces of wood. I gripped a familiar handle. I pulled out my eighth wand. I made it. It was a piece of chalk Aunt Linda Frostflame gave me that I enchanted. I whipped around and tiptoed-ran through the pieces of burning wood and coal. My ankle skimmed a piece of oak. The branch left a red spot that screamed like fury. I started hopping around on one foot. Another heat seared on my back. I placed my fingertip on the area. Nothing. I stole a glance around, burning the toe of my other shoe off in the process. Some eight foot high flames were licking up the burned as, fallowing me. I pointed my piece of chalk behind me and a firecat who I named Bob appear (my second favorite spell when I made the wand). It bounded away into the fire, sucking the flames to him. Now Bob was a firetiger, roaring at the fire wizard, whom I was 15% sure he was Anthony Ghostfire, like the reagent. Popular fella. Anyways, Bob started growling and spitting flames on Anthony as he ran around screaming. The storm wizard sent water on the firetiger and when any animal of fire's fire is out they fade into mist. I blinked and opened a portal to the Dark cave. The ice wizard who was sitting on a chair that had survived the fire tending a burn lunged forward and tried to hitch a ride. He grabbed mist.

Grant ran over and licked the ash stuck in my dirty blond hair. As I washed it off in the ocean, I was thinking about Bob. What right did the storm wizard have to kill him! I decided to move on.

I leaned against the rock face next to Nightshade's place with one hand and made a large semi-oval in chalk with the other (yes, the chalk wand can write). I placed the vial a few paces in front of me and levitated some liquid onto the cliff. I spread some more quickly, counting mentally down from ten. At ten seconds it blew open a shallow cave. I kept doing that again and again till the vial was empty. After that I spent days making home again. And this is where I got mentally disturbed. Every time a wizard saw me, I paralyzed them and sent them through a portal to the Commons. Then, I set up iron bars and a plaque with the Necromatic skull on the front of my gate. I put up the strongest defense worthy of Lydia Grayrose and nobody bothered me. Then my freaking untamed bloodbats mated with my freaking scarecrows and ghouls then the wizard-blood-sucking baby scarecrows and ghouls got out and there came the dark age of the Dark Cave. Wizards were sent there to defeat them but the bloodbats and scarecrows and ghouls kept mating and mating so no one could stop them. Malistaire saw the chaos and decided to help it. He then binded me to my cave, turning it into a prison. Nothing could penetrate the iron bars, in or out. No one suspected me, though many try to enter my cave unsuccessfully. The names of wizards who were the first and bravest, who I am utterly sorry to:

Rianna Sunspark  
>Jacob Clawfist<br>Hunter Greenlight  
>Emmet Falcon<br>Heather Windwhisper  
>Diana Greeneye<br>And most of all Gretchen Sandsprite, the truest of friends who stood up to Malistare for binding me there.

I am sincerely sorry for WizardCity's loss of a good cave and some wizards. Forgive me for past mistakes,  
>Ginger W.<p>

Alley Underwater.

July 23, 2022.

Dear Rebels Log,  
>I am Cathryn BirdSong, level 45 Balance wizard. This is my story.<p>

Have you ever wondered why Crab Alley is underwater? Well, I can tell you why. I was strolling around Triton Avenue on this day, 10 years ago. I stumbled upon a rope, which I climbed down. My friends always called me Curious Cathryn. At the bottom was an alleyway, damp with puddles. I found a lever, which I obviously pulled. It took me to an underground library, HeadmasterAmbrose sitting at a desk inside of it. "Cathryn BirdSong! You dare infiltrate my library! Your expelled!" he yelled, waving his wand. All of a sudden I was back in the alleyway. I tried to run but my feet were glued to my boots, which were glued to the ground by some magical force. The ally rose dangerously fast with water. I felt the water surge through me, giving me power. That was my private gift. Water was power.  
>I had a never ending supply of oxygen.<br>I could rule the world.  
>I covered the the alleyway, making a cave, only accessible by the rope I found it with.<p>

I Am Cathryn BirdSong.  
>Leader of Crab Alley.<p>

( this was written by Echosky Of ForestClan, not Dawnstreak )

Death School Broken.

December 12, 2023.

I stormed through the death school, rage bubbling inside me. I am Rayne Bubblewhisper. Yes, I am a Necromancer. I had just gotten expelled for fixing a dead tree with life magic. Using Life magic inside the Death School is strictly forbidden. I conjured up my Scarecrow, who was named Shadowscare, and made him stick his pitchfork into the pictures of Malistare, raking them through the picture of my former professor. I went around, wracking vines through the panels, planting trees outside of it. Using all life magic. Unicorns in the desks, Satyrs, Fairys, Sprites, Seraphs, Dryads, Natures Wrath, every spell i knew. Then suddenly I had an idea. It would be at the cost of my life though.  
>I was willing to take the risk.<br>I ran outside and lifted the ENTIRE Death School into the air. I turned it invisible and ran into the commons, behind Rainbow Falls. I made a little gave and I large door with a Necromancer sign on it. I kicked the door open and planted the Death School into the ground. I planted a Death Tree and sunk to the ground, satisfied with my work. My fingers turned to ash, then my arms, body, legs, head then heart. As the curse moved I lost sensation in whatever part it touched. Now you see my human remnants floating on the breeze in the cave. I am now a banshee.

I am Rayne Bubblewhisper.  
>The girl who moved the Death School.<p>

( this was done by Echosky Of ForestClan, not Dawnstreak. And I totally made this up. )


End file.
